The incident that changed it all
by albireo-kun
Summary: Bloody Sunday. 1905. A meaningless revolution? A meaningless love? Sanity.....is gone. And it will never be recaptured.
1. January 8th

Bloody Sunday

"**Perhaps we should stop this, sir?"**

"**Perhaps you do not know what you are talking about?"**

"**Perhaps I do."**

"**Sometimes, I find it rather hard to believe your words, Braginski. You are dismissed."**

**And with that, the tall blonde walked from the man's office, his brunette companion waiting for him just on the other side of the door. From the look in those purple eyes, it was obvious that things had not gone well.**

"**What happened, Ivan?" He whispered, trying to keep his voice low, so that the people around them could not hear what he was saying.**

"**I think you already know what happened, da? Perhaps it is for the best….Will you join me tomorrow, Lithuania? Down with my men?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, the smile that occasionally graced his lips there. Comforting and kind….. Something that the Russian himself was not good at conveying through his actions. He was clumsy, not caring if someone got hurt, or if his words had hurt someone's feelings…. But that came from the centuries of being alone in this desolate land, nothing but snow, cold, and trees around him. **

"**I can't do that. You know I can't……The protest tomorrow. You're really going to end it like that?" He asked, his voice choking slightly in his throat, not all the words coming through quite right. The soft nod from the bigger man was almost too much for him to bear. "You can't do that, Ivan! You cannot subject your people to something like that!!" He cried out, when they had finally made it far enough down the hall not to be overheard by the ears that the Lithuania didn't want hearing, namely Nikolay. "How is that supposed to win their faith back with the Tzar? If he allows innocents to be murdered, then people are just going to see him as a murderer! Nothing more!"**

"**I know that……But I also know that there is nothing that I can do. Gapon should not have told so many people….then perhaps they wouldn't have leaked it to a drunk solder, who informed the higher up's. It is completely in their hands, Toris….Not my own. I…I will just do as I am told, da?" He asked, his hand reaching out as he led the boy into his own study, a small room lined with books and journals, and anything else that he might have found interesting that he had collected over the years. "Perhaps something will happen, and I will not have to lead my troops, da?"**

**Toris moved away from him, moving to sit down on the cold leather couch to be found on the opposite side of the room from Ivan's desk. Ivan let a sigh escape his lips, as he moved to sit behind his desk, pulling out a small book from one of the drawers. It was just a small, insignificant leather-bound book, full of blank pages. Dating the latest one January 08, 1905, he began to write.**

_**Nikolay was being ridiculous today. Again. He would not concede to the idea of not fighting them, of not killing off my people. MY PEOPLE. He cannot seem to comprehend the idea that they are not his people. He is just one ruler of many, and I am starting to believe that he is worthy of his nickname, "Nikolay the Bloody". Perhaps….It might be a good idea to listen to Toris? But he had led me down the wrong path before too…..And it would make more sense to lay my faith in my leader, and not my subordinate. After all, I can still feel Toris trying to pull away from me. He does not like it here….He does not like me. Is it bad of me to think like this of him? I……I don't want him to leave me, after all….And there seems to be a good chance of him doing such a thing tomorrow.**_

"**Ivan….Are you all right?" The voice called from across the room, the concern thick in his voice. "You're….crying. Is this about tomorrow?" **

_**I don't know what he's talking about! I'm not crying…I would never cry. Just because I must spill the blood of innocent people tomorrow. My innocent people, and I am supposed to lead my men and do it without regret. After all, according to Nikolay, they are the enemy. They are the bad ones. I am the good one. I am. I am the strong one. I am the one that was supposed to lead my people to a better life.. And now….All I've lead them to is their death.**_

**He felt the hands on his shoulders now as he sat there, trying to comprehend what exactly was going on. The small hands there….Immediately he snapped the small book shut, turning to look up at the brunette once again. "What are you doing, da?"**

"**You looked so sad…." He whispered, before withdrawing his hands quickly, one reaching up to scratch the back of his head, as if it had been an accident. "I was just….Kind of…You know…Curious about…Why….Yeah. I'm sorry to have bothered you, генерал." He whispered. Even now, the tears still slipping from the purple eyes, Lithuania could not bring himself to talk coherently to the other. His hands eventually just reached up, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, and pulling him closer, letting the blonde man cry into his shoulder.**

**Which Ivan accepted. He pulled the boy into a tight hug. Toris had always known just how to comfort him….so perhaps his worry was unfounded. Of course the brunette loved him. Of course the Lithuanian would never leave his side, no matter what he may have done to him in the past. Besides….It had been interesting to watch the other squirm, when the Russian had gotten mad that one time….That poor, poor vodka bottle.**

**After a moment he pulled up, pressing his cold lips to the other's cheek before pressing them again against the boy's warm lips. It only lasted seconds, but that was more then enough for the Russian…While he was sober. Finally, he stood there, drying his eyes on his sleeves, before sliding the small book back into the desk, and moving to leave the room. "Please come with me, Toris." He whispered, just loud enough for it to carry to the other. **

"**I'll be there in a minute, генерал.» He called back, watching the Russian as he moved into the hallway, before pulling the small book out, and opening it in front of him, just adding a small note at the bottom. **

_**I'll always be there for you, Ivan…..Please, talk to Nikolay tomorrow, before any of this can happen…I don't want to see any bloodshed .**_

**Hopefully the other would find that, that he would return to his study tonight….But the Lithuania had a sinking suspicion that he knew exactly where the Russian was going to lead him now…Which usually meant that he was not going to have a peaceful night at all. Placing the book back safely in it's hiding place, He looked up once more, his eyes scanning for each and every one of the journals…..Most of them with some of his writing in it. He was always doing that for the Russian, trying to encourage him more, to get him to believe in himself more. **

**The Russian had led the other back to his bedroom, after many talkative detours, chatting with Latvia and Estonia as well. Lithuania just followed almost sadly behind his hand clutched tight in the Russian's own. **

**After that, it was like something else came over the bigger man. The soft touches, the way that the Russian muttered soft words into the other's ear….Everything seemed so different from before. Toris wasn't even struggling, as he felt one of his hands get pinned to the bed, the other one resting haphazardly by his side. **

**Ivan was trying to be good, trying not to cause the other anymore pain…Well, no more then he usually did, at least. Without the….forcefulness. His hands touched everything on the other, his hair, his cheeks, the gentle skin of the other's side as he stripped off the white jacket, tossing it onto one of the chairs residing beside said bed. When he finally pulled back from the other's lips, he worked quickly, nearly popping one of the buttons off of the blue jacket that was still on his shoulders. After he had discarded that, he moved back down to the other's body, touching it in ways that he had never thought possible.**

**Lithuania arched up slightly, his eyes closing and his mouth opening in a silent moan, as he felt the other's long fingers pinhing at one of the soft pink nubs on his chest, his lips finding a nice spot on the boy's neck, finding the pulse point there and biting at it gently. Maybe this should have been the warning signs to the other….But his mind was far too preoccupied to realize that something was wrong. The Russian wanted to pleasure him….to do sometime nice for him for once. **

**Ivan wanted to give the other one last present. Someone had told him, as he stood in the hallway outside the door of his study that something bad was going to happen tomorrow….Something was going to happen to him, to them. Something that was going to hurt him, kill him, change him….and he wanted to leave the boy with a good memory of him, just this one time. So he moved slowly, trying to get the other to relax enough to actually enjoy the act with him for once. **

**Toris arched up again, as van's mouth attacked the sensitive nipple, his hand continuing to work on the other one. He hadn't registered the other hand until now, as it removed the boy's pants, running the cold fingers up and down his length… **

**It only took minutes for the other boy to cum, right into Ivan's hand.**

**After that, Toris couldn't remember much…..He only remembered a bit of a stinging pain, as the other entered him, but the pain disappeared quickly, the other rocking in and out of his body smoothly….For once, Toris actually got the idea that he wouldn't have to clean the sheets of his own blood.**

**Ivan didn't even want to cum in the other…..But the way that Toris's legs tightened around him, he was almost forced to. **

**Toris woke up hours later, curled up into the warmth of the other, quite happy to be relaxed against the bigger man. It was much easier that way, and he was quite happy to just drift back to sleep. **

**He woke up the next morning alone.**

* * *

**A/n: I coulda written it all in one sitting, but yeah. Didn't want to. **

**So this is going to be split into three parts. Look! The cute part is above you The next part…..is not cute. At all.**

**Fair warning.**

**Генерал=General**

**Nikolay=Nicholas, referring to Nicholas the second, the last tzar of Russia.**

**Also, about the date. Many of you might find that to be wrong or something, but I put it in their actual calendar time, which was different before…..1917, I believe. So yeah. 3**


	2. January 9th

The morning dawned bright an cold….But then again, it seemed like every morning dawned liked that. Perhaps there was something he actually did like about the cold weather…or he had just forced himself to get used to it. When he had finally managed to detangle himself from the brunette, who still looked peaceful in sleep, he dressed as quickly and as quietly as he could. There was a lot he still had to do before that time would come. Word was, that at noon, the people would march. And they would be marching straight for Nikolay….Which he couldn't have. He had to protect the Tzar, and the ancient beliefs behind it. He had heard them all, after all….Nikolay was quite in the belief that he was along the same lies as the biblical leaders from which the name originated.

Slowly, he strapped the small pistol to his thigh, on the off chance that something went wrong. With a soft kiss to the Lithuania's forehead, he closed his eyes once again, wishing that it didn't have to be this way.

He closed the door with a soft snap, making sure to lock the other into it. He was going to obey Nikolay's orders, and that was that…no one was going to take that duty away from him. He needed to obey the orders, to complete the mission, to do everything in his power to win this for his boss. He would not let them break through the lines….No. If the protestors assassinated the Tzar, then his country would be at the hands of irresponsible people….And he couldn't have that. If killing them was the only way to protect them….then so be it.

He moved down the hall quietly, trying to get his thoughts straightened out, before he finally gave up on that and just knocked on the door to his bosses office again. After being allowed in, he sat down across from the man, the soft smile starting to tug at his lips.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, император."

"Are you ready to take down those that wish to kill me, and usurp my throne?"

"Yes, император."

"Do I have your undivided faith?"

"……"

"Do I?"

"…..Yes."

"You do realize what will happen if you fail today?"

"……"

"You know that you will be hanged as well? If they are allowed to get into the palace, your boots will hang with mine, Ivan. You are my генерал. Don't be naive enough to believe otherwise."

"Yes, император."

"Go win this for me then, Braginski."

He nodded once more, before excusing himself once again. It was his king, his emperor, his Tzar asking him to do this…..And he didn't have any will to go against him. No, that wasn't right….Ivan had no reason not to believe the man. He had not heard the words from the soldier that presented the warning himself, but….his leader would not lead him astray, would he?

_This is not the time for doubting him, Ivan…._ He told himself, as he rushed through the empty hallways, all of the servants gone. He had to go meet with his solders, to inform them of what was actually going to happen today…No one on the streets was to be left alive….if anyone made it into the palace, then there was a chance that more would come…..

He stilled in front of his men, the five hundred that he was allowed to help with this unpleasant task. No….It was not an unpleasant task. It was a welcome task, the chance to be able to help lead his people into a better life. They didn't realize it. They didn't realize how good they had it , under his bosses rule. Nikolay gave them everything they could need, and they still wanted him dead….There was something a bit wrong about that. Something a bit off…..But that was just his mind acting up again, right?

He collapsed down, his hands moving to cover his face, as he shook for a moment not really comprehending just exactly what they were about to do here. One of his sergeants came up, pressing a hand to his shoulder, trying to check if he was all right….To see how he could help the man. Ivan just pushed himself up, smiling that crooked little smile, before grasping the Mosin–Nagant tightly into his hands, and standing before his men again.

"This…..is to protect out Tzar." He started out, looking down at them. "The man that pays your bills, feeds your family, and keeps the warm clothing on your back. You owe this man your life, and now it is time for you to help pay that debt back." His voice was growing stronger with every word, believing it more and more himself. "If everything goes according to plan, then none of you should die. I do not want to lose any of my men today, so make this happen. Make sure that your aim is true, and that your heart is strong, and remember….Always remember. You are fighting for mother Russia. May the Russian eagle is hovering high, and the Motherland's tricolor symbol lead Russia's peoples to victory" He said, before saluting all of them, letting his hand drop to his side as he took his place in the line, right in front of the palace doors.

It was high noon before he saw the man that was supposed to bring their downfall. Father Georgy Gapon stood in front of them, a small folded piece of paper in his hand. The blonde Russian stepped forward, glaring at him, ad the father tried to make sense of what was going on. This was the man. This was the person who was going to kill Nikolay. To make sure that his император was hanged. After a small chat, the father moved back into the line of people, many more then the other could have anticipated. But there was something wrong about this picture….It was supposed to be angry, riotous men…..Not those calm men in front of them with their wives and children. Ivan couldn't hurt a child. They were innocent…they were pure, much like the snow all around him.

Feeling something tap his back, he quickly turned around, his eyes on the man that was now behind him, explaining to the Russian the current situation. The orders were the same, despite the crowd……None were to be left alive. Slowly, cautiously, he raised the gun up, pressing it to his shoulder, and the first gunshot rang out, going straight forward, right over the father's shoulder and hitting the man behind him square in the head.

He could barely stand to look at what he had just done.

Or what his men were doing now.

One by one, the bodies fell, and the panic started.

Ivan rang out shot after shot, moving closer and closer to each victim. Man, wife, child, it didn't matter. Anyone that even came close to him, they would see it. They would see the deranged purple eyes, the maniacal smile, the tears streaming from his eyes, and then nothing. After a couple of moments, he passed off the rifle, pulling the piston out from it's hiding spot, preferring to hear the screams of the people in front of him..

The sergeant from before once came up, grabbing onto the back of the Russian's jacket, trying to stop him….Ivan had his gun pointed once again at another person, the blood that smeared his face and clung to his scarf almost sickening. "What are you doing, sir?" He demanded, before he found the pistol to his own forehead, hearing the soft click as the hammer was released. The blood busted out of the back of the man's head as the bullet pushed it's way through, before he turned back to the brunette boy in front of him, the child no older then twelve.

"I am sorry that you were brought into this. But all of the protestors must be killed. I pity you…..if you had been born into a better family, perhaps this would have not happened." He muttered, pressing the gun to the boy's temple and pulling the trigger, watching the bullet as it passed from one sde to the other, the boy's final sob cutting through the cold wind.

It was then that he felt the hands on himself, pulling him back from everything. One snatched the gun from him, the rest trying to pull him away from the sobbing mother of the boy that he had just murdered…. His body was numb, his mind blank, as he reached a hand up, tasting the blood that was there. It was…..metallic……with just a tiny bit of the gun powder taste. The fact of it all, however, was that he knew where it had come from, and where it was going to lead to. The people would die, and then Nikolay would be happy with him again. He would be rewarded again, and Toris would not hate him.

The brunette had watched the entire thing, being trapped in the Russian's room as he was. He had seen the blonde man order his troops to kill those innocent people, one at a time, as if they were cattle lined up for the slaughter. Or perhaps that was just how he had perceived Ivan doing it.

He was thrown and locked into his room.

He thought he was going to be alone.

He hadn't remember locking the brunette in there.

"Are you going to kill Nikolay!?"

"No!"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No!"

"Then why are you here?"

The brunette shifted slightly, not being able to look up at the man. Slowly, he walked forward, taking the man's large hand in his own, and sitting himself down onto the bed. "I love you, Ivan…..remember? I'm going to clean you up now." He whispered, more disgusted with himself then anyone else, including the Russian in front of him, at the moment. He had said the words as a means to try to calm him down….But he sincerely doubted it would work.

The Russian immediately got up, walked over to his bedside table and pulled out a gun, before moving to the window and pushing his head and upper body out of it, before starting to take out the people once again, not caring if they were in a military uniform or not. One by one they dropped, hitting the ground, the snow taking all of the crimson blood from each one. There were many bodies, and there were bound to be countless more littering the streets. …There had to be. He had ordered his men to kill them all, and they must follow his orders.

He had no remorse from shooting another child, this time from his perch high up.

When Toris had finally gotten the bravery to do such up, he rushed forward, snatching the gun from the other's grasp and threw it across the room. Ivan looked almost distraught at this fact, before the small Lithuania pushed the larger man to the floor, sitting on him with the wet cloth in his hand. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Ivan!? You can't go around killing children! You can't kill women! Those were peaceful protestors, and you slaughtered them!"

"That was Nikolay's orders."

"Nikolay is **wrong**."

"He is never wrong."

"He is wrong!"

"Perhaps you are the one that is wrong, da?"

His hands came up after that, shoving the other to the ground, before punching the boy, hard, across the face. "You will not argue with me! You are mine, Toris! And if this is the way that my Tzar says that things need to be done, then that is how they will get done! Do you think I enjoy killing children, killing women, killing my people? There is no fun to be had there! I would rather kill myself then have that happen!" His mood had changed again, as the tears streamed down his face, taking bits of the blood with them, clearing small streaks as they slid down.

The boy's hands came up again, gently coming to rest in the other's hair, trying to calm him down some. "Did you….ever think…you know…that….Thingsmightbebetterwithouthim?" He said extremely quickly, knowing that the Russian would hate to hear that.

"I will never think ill of my superiors. And perhaps it is time that you learned that as well." He muttered, pushing himself off of the boy, leaving him on the floor for a moment. "I know just how to teach you that lesson, as well." He muttered, pulling the knout out. "Do you know what this is, Toris?" He asked, as he reached down, pulling the now trembling boy to his feet, and slowly, lovingly removing his jacket. "It's something I received a long time ago, for whenever my servants got out of control. And now, seeing as you are out of control, it will be appropriate to use it against you."

The brunette started to shake his head, his hands reaching up and shoving at the other's chest, not wanting that thing to touch his skin. He didn't want to be put under something like that. "Ivan…..Ivan, please! Regain your sense, before it is too late!" He whimpered, before he felt himself get shoved roughly onto the bed.

"Your skin is so pure, Lithuania…." He whispered, before bringing it down harshly onto his back, feeling it snap as it touched the skin. The metal circle at the end left a particularly nice mark, making the boy below him scream in pain. "You do not question my way again…..do you understand?" He muttered, as he brought the instrument of torture down once again, hearing the delicious scream from the boy.

This went on for a good half hour, until the Lithuanian's voice was hoarse from screaming, and both their eyes were streaming with tears again. Quickly, the Russian dropped his toy, moving onto the bed next to the other to stroke his back, to touch all of the newly created wounds there. "Toris……Toris….." He kept calling, until the other turned to look at him. "I love you Toris….I hope you realize that." He whispered, brushing his lips against the other's cheek, before pushing himself up, moving to straddle the other's hips to look at his work. Each line was like a masterpiece. A piece of art that would never fade, that would never die from his sight. Because they boy _would_ be with him forever….there was no other choice.

"Don't you love me too, Toris?"

* * *

A/n: All right. Part two. Yay! XD

Kind of. A litlle, sort of. Yeah. Explanation time?

Император-Emperor

Knout- Look! A definition!

Another is what is also called the great knout, and consisted of a handle about 60 cm long, to which was fastened a flat leather thong about twice the length of the handle, terminating with a large copper or brass ring; to this ring was affixed a strip of hide about five centimeters broad at the ring, and terminating at the end of 60 cm in a point. This was soaked in milk and dried in the sun to make it harder.

You know you'd wanna be beaten by that The picture with it was awesome!

-coughs-….anyways.

That's about it, I think. I'll pull part three out…..soon.


End file.
